This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for supporting the operation under radioactive rays, and in particular relates to ones suited for obtaining radioactivity exposure amount through simulation.
The operation in regular inspections of an installation dealing with radioactive substances, e.g. a nuclear power plant, are carried out after confirming the schedule, procedure and process of the work operation by meeting before workers or work craftsmen enter the area with controlled radioactive rays.
Such a schedule of operation needs to be planned considering the radioactivity exposure amount received by the workers during the operation in the area with controlled radioactive rays. A method for estimating radioactivity exposure amount in planning such a schedule of operation is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) 60-120295. In this method, the total radioactivity exposure amount expected in the operation for this time is estimated by integrating secular change and evaluation factor for the operation with the actual total radioactivity exposure amount in the previous operation (the total radioactivity exposure amount from the beginning until the end of the operation). The evaluation factor for the operation is a degree of effect added to the whole operation for this time by an additional operation when the operation for this time can not be made in the same procedures as of the previous operation for presence of the additional operation. In the next place, the radioactivity amount of first schedule of the operation for each worker is calculated on the basis of the mean value of the newest actual data of contamination result and the determined operation time in the designated work operation area. Further, the radioactivity amount of second schedule of operation for the expected total radioactivity exposure amount is obtained on the basis of the determined operation time and the expected number of workers participating in the operation. The correction of the number of workers participating in the operation and the planning of the schedule of the operation are made, taking the radioactivity amount of the first and second schedules of the operation into account.